


ink and paper, alike in dignity

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [15]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Epistolary, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Ororo are crown princesses of allied kingdoms, and after some time apart, find themselves writing letters to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ink and paper, alike in dignity

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: royalty au

Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Jean, only heir to the house of Grey and Heir Apparent to the Westchester Crown, was in the midst of wrangling her regent, Lord Xavier, out of power.

And that meant consolidating her personal power.  

Charles had never liked giving up control, and as much as Jean hated having to enter into conflict with him, she wasn't going to let him take away what was hers.

She began her letter writing campaign, beginning with kingdom of Khemet, georgraphically far away but one of the wealthiest and oldest kingdoms in the land.  The desert-filled kingdom to the south across the Atlantean sea and adjacent to the even wealthier Wakanda, Khemet was ruled already by its young queen, the white-haired and wickedly clever Ororo, Daughter of Rainstorms.

She and Ororo had known each other as children, and hopefully she could continue that friendship, and maybe create from it a political alliance. 

* * *

_Dear Her Majesty Queen Ororo of Khemet, Daughter of Storms, greetings and salutations._

_It has been a long time since you and I have corresponded in some capacity that did not go through several other persons as an official missive.  I find that disconcerting, really, and would like to remedy this._

_How has your life been faring since last we saw each other?  I hear you are no longer betrothed to Prince T'Challa of Wakanda -- may I be so bold as to to enquire why?_

_In any circumstance, I find I miss your company, and would like to pick up our friendship where last we left it._

_Yours, in hope,  
_ _Jean of Westchester._  

* * *

_My Dear Her Royal Highness Jean Grey of Westchester,_

_Your letter was a surprise, and a welcome one.  I was thinking of you, in fact, and your situation in Westchester.  You are drawing close to the age where your Regent, Lord Xavier, should be stepping down.  That must be exciting for you._

_Please know that if you need any advice on the ruling of a state -- though you always have been more interested in the minutiae than I, if I remember right, so I doubt it -- you can always turn to me._

_T'Challa and I came to the conclusion that as much as an alliance between our nations would be a strength, neither of us would want to become the other's consort, and as such, it was better that we were not wed.  He is a good man -- I wish him well as he searches for a bride among his own people._

_That **is** a thing I would like to advise you on, if **I** may be so bold -- do not betrothe yourself to a man who is heir to a throne in his own right.  It is much too complicated, and the world will believe your power diminished beneath that of your prospective husband._

_If I still know you, I know you would find such assumptions insulting, so I recommend not courting them._

_I am glad to hear from you, and am happy to keep receiving your letters._

_Yours,  
_ _Ororo, Queen of Khemet, and your friend._  

* * *

_My Friend, Queen of Khemet,_

_You return a surprise with a surprise -- the pens and ink are wonderful, and a clear indication that I keep writing, so I shall.  Thank you, and thank you for all else._

_Charles is...reluctant, I think, to give up his tenuous control of me and my affairs, but I am coming into womanhood, and he cannot hope to maintain that control when I am ruling a country.  I have appreciated the things he has taught me -- though, frankly, relations with Genosha grow more and more fractured, and I do blame him for that, given that scandal with King Magnus._

_Might I suggest, if you seek a husband without a kingdom, looking into Prince Pietro?  Given his sister's place as the older twin, it is she who is heir to the Genoshan throne, after all._

_Though, I'm hearing talk of rumblings in Genosha, too, insults on their Princess, and I am uncertain why.  Do you have any eyes in Genosha that you could lend to a concerned friend?_

_I have not plans to wed as yet, and likely will not for years; very few, if any, men have ever moved me to any interest.  Captain Summers' son has come close, but I feel I would be interfering somehow.  I don't know precisely why, but I think his affections are engaged elsewhere._

_Additionally, if you hear anything about Prince T'Challa's love life, I would love to hear it -- call it an ear for gossip, if it is my main vice.  I like to know about the lives of my peers._

_Your friend,  
_ _Jean._  

* * *

_Dear Jean,_

_I apologize for the inadequate length of this letter, but yours caught me just before my intended exit on a diplomatic visit to Atlantis.  King Namor has been pestering me for months to visit -- as he pesters all of us Crown Princesses and Queens Regnant, I wager -- and I can't continue to dawdle._

_I'm glad you like the pens, and yes, they are an overture for more letters; I think your company, through these letters, is the most welcome I have had in a long time._

_I must go, now, but be sure I will send you a longer letter on my return._

_Yours,  
_ _Ororo._  

* * *

Jean couldn't help but smile as she pressed the letter to her breast.  Ororo's letters were swift becoming one of her favorite correspondences as well, and she chastised herself for pursuing this at the start as an attempt at alliance.

Ororo deserved better than that -- Ororo deserved a real friend, first and foremost, because she was proving to be one.

And Jean aimed to give her what she deserved.


End file.
